mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
South of the Border, Part Uno
South of the Border, Part Uno is the 10th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 34th episode overall. In the first half of this special one hour episode, Earl and Randy face problems in their quest to do #269 Got Catalina deported, but Earl's fear of flying causes unforeseen problems. Hopefully Randy would also get a chance to win Catlina's heart. Meanwhile, Joy's friendly attitude causes the neighbors to get closer and Darnell doesn't like it at all. Episode guide Catalina got deported back to Mexico when it was revealed that she was an illegal immigrant in the United States. Earl blamed his gambling as the reason she was caught. He and Randy are preparing to take their first plane ride to Mexico to rescue Catalina! Joy had been taking pills in order to relax for court. She was a new woman. Earl and Randy weren't even able to recognize her with her new attitude. She even loaned Earl her luggage for their big trip. Darnell missed Joy's feisty side, especially when it came to their annoying neighbors. Randy and Earl were surprised to learn that they needed to get passports to go to Mexico. Earl was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open for the picture. So, Randy put a picture of eyes over Earl's eyelids in order to make the photo work. Randy and Earl were on their first plane ride. Earl had all types of questions for the flight attendant and he was annoying other passengers. He ended up getting himself and Randy kicked off the flight and then had to find another way to get to Mexico. Earl decided to see a doctor for a sedative to calm his flying fears. When Earl's sedatives wore off while they were on the plane, he and Randy were forced to leave once again. They had no choice but to take the bus to Mexico in order to rescue Catalina. At the bus stop, Earl wanted to get a taco, but Randy was too afraid of missing the bus. He tackled Earl and the two began to fight and Randy persisted to drag him onto the bus. Earl realized how much Randy loved Catalina and got on the bus. Before the bus could drive away, a man with a gun got on board and kidnapped Earl. The bus drove away and Earl was left with two men armed with guns. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * The hour-long episode was rebroadcast on NBC on March 22, 2007, but the broadcast included additional outtakes before the commercial breaks. Flashbacks List * Introduced in this episode **-#269 Got Catlina deported Featured music * "Hotel California" by The Eagles * "Hotel California" by The Gipsy Kings * "Jet" by Paul McCartney and Wings * "La Calle Del Tabaco" by David Lee Roth Memorable quotes * 1st Flight Attendant: Hold it, Sir, we are in the air. I can't let you off this time. * Earl: I'll let myself off I know where the emergency exits are. * 2nd Flight Attendant: Sir, don't make me do this. * 1st Flight Attendant: Get the straps, we've got a biter. * Randy: Hey wait...if there's a pill that can make Joy not mean, I bet there's a pill that can make you not a sissy. Maybe I can break it up and make it in your apricot...Shoot! Why did I tell you that? I know I just switch it in your banana...Damn it! I did it again. Now I'm running out of fruits. * Earl: Randy, I can swallow a pill whole. * Randy: No, I wanna sneak it to you in something. I hope the pill is small because I know how you love blueberries … crap! * Catalina: You have to believe me. I'm an American. McDonalds, Disneyland, Jim Belushi. * Randy: You think Catalina's been robbed, or murdered, or gone out on a date? Any of those would be my worst nightmare, but if I had to pick one I guess I hope she gets robbed. * Darnell: Joy, I need the old you back. I'm Yin, you're Yang! Yin is nice, Yang is a bitch! This house doesn't work without Yang! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * John Leguizamo as Diego * William Schallert as Dr Rudin * Jimmi Simpson as David Hayes * Penny Balfour as Flight Attendant #1 * Tangie Ambrose as Airport Desk Clerk * Benjamín Benítez as Hispanic Earl * Emilio Rivera as Bandit #1 * Ray Santiago as Catalina's Brother * Susan Foley as Tina Hayes Category:Episodes 210